Beautiful Stranger
by NJNYTwiGals-H
Summary: Newly divorced and single mom Bella decides it's time to let loose and have some fun at her friend's Halloween party. After an encounter with an alluring stranger, Bella's life turns upside down. One-Shot Contest entry- Things That Go Bump in The Night.


**xxx UPDATE: This one-shot is now a multi-chapter story! To read BS, author search NJNYTwiGals and go to our profile. That's where the continuation of this story can be found xxx**

**The Sandbox Presents: Things That Go Bump in the Night**

**Author: Eddie'sgirl18**

**Story Title: Beautiful Stranger**

**Rating: M**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: SM is the Queen of the Twilight Kingdom. I am a mere serf playing around with her characters.**

**Please visit the Bump C2 to find more contest entries -  
**_**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/The_Sandbox_Presents_Things_That_Go_Bump_in_the_Night/74379/**_

"Alice, are you sure this isn't too much? Don't get me wrong. I am so glad that you offered to find a costume and dress me up, but…really?" I asked my best friend as I stared apprehensively into the full length mirror.

"Bella, please." Alice started, placing her hands on her hips- a stance she liked to take before she was about to lecture me. Although, she was usually not dressed as Princess Belle. "You are gorgeous and you have a slammin' body. Why not show your luscious assets off to the masses?"

I eyed my petite fairy-like friend skeptically as I turned to face her. "And you think I can achieve that by wearing this outfit to your Halloween party? Just what do you hope to accomplish for me tonight?"

"My goal is to get you back out in the company of men, Bella," she deadpanned. Alice grabbed me gently by the waist and spun me around, placing her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to survey my reflection. "Honey, you need to quit hiding and reintroduce yourself to the social scene. It's been a year."

"Well, you know how hard it's been for me, raising my daughter on my own. I am aware that one year has passed since James and I divorced, but It's not like I am purposely trying to become some hermit who locks herself away in her house. You have been witness to just how my life has drastically changed, Alice. However, now that Elyse is older, I am starting to realize that I need a healthy balance between being a mother and being fun, flirty, outgoing Bella. That's why I am here, sweetie."

I thought of how my life turned into an interesting series of events. At the ripe old age of twenty, I became pregnant with my daughter, Elyse, and got married to a man that loved his friends and Budweiser more than me. Granted, I wasn't completely in love with James, but I naively thought that in time, I would grow to truly adore him. Instead, I was rewarded for my stupidity with a guy who managed to embarrass me at any kind of function that involved drinking and hanging out with friends.

I closed my eyes and raised my hands to my temples and started rubbing in circular motions, trying to ease the walk down memory lane.

When I reopened them, I looked at Alice through the mirror and continued. "I knew we would eventually part, but what I wasn't prepared for was being forced to kick James out when Elyse was only one year old, robbing her of a father." I remember feeling so guilty and ashamed at the time knowing my daughter wouldn't have her own daddy living under the same roof.

Truthfully, I was petrified at the thought of raising a child on my own at twenty-one. It's not as though James was a hands-on dad from the start. I can recall when Elyse was first born he wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as me, complaining that if the baby was going to be sleeping in the room, she would wake him from his slumber at crazy hours. According to James, he couldn't afford to lose sleep, as he was finishing up his last year of college. Yeah, James got to finish his schooling with a degree in Business, while I stayed home with our daughter, essentially having to drop out of school.

I really didn't have a choice. My parents, Charlie and Renee, were all the way up in Forks, while James and I were in Seattle at UW. It didn't help that they were disappointed in my poor choices and refused to help out. James' family had been supportive, but only in helping James pay for school. They didn't like me too much, as they viewed me as the slut who tricked her boyfriend into getting her pregnant just so she could have a share in the family fortune, which could not be further from the truth. Money never mattered to me and I certainly didn't like to feel like a charity case. Charlie and Renee had refused to continue paying for college, stating that if I thought I was adult enough to get myself knocked up, I was old enough to figure out a way to pay for school.

At first, I was utterly shocked and devastated that my parents would do that to their own flesh and blood, but the moment Elyse left my body and I cradled her in my arms, my life felt…complete. Nothing else mattered and I knew that as long as I could care for Elyse, everything else would simply fall into place. Elyse was my sun, my moon, my world and I didn't regret any decision I had made, for I was to this day, completely consumed with my little girl.

Alice tore me from my reverie as she spoke up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the mood. It's just that you deserve some happiness besides Elyse. Trust me, that tiny two year old has me and Jasper wrapped around her pinky, but you need to invite some fun back into your life…Don't look at me like that, Bella! And you know I'm not talking about the kind of fun where you immerse yourself with your little kiddies at the daycare." She wagged a finger at me. "I'm talking about some quality adult interaction, preferably with the opposite sex."

"You're right, Alice," I resigned. "It's been an awfully long time since I was able to let loose a little. Now that Elyse is two, she has become so independent, and I think she craves other people's attention other than her mommy's," I chuckled.

"Yay!" Alice smiled widely, clapped her hands animatedly, and beckoned me over to her so she could envelope me in a tight squeeze. Once she let me out of her vice grip, she started again. "We're going to have a blast tonight! You won't be sorry you came. Oh! I totally forgot to tell you that Jasper's brothers are coming to the party tonight. They flew in from Chicago early this morning. I am so excited to finally introduce you to Emmett and Edward. They are such awesome guys."

"Well, if they are anything like Jasper, I'm sure we'll get along just fine." I shrugged and critiqued myself for the umpteenth time in the mirror.

My Snow White costume was an absolute joke. The dress was literally a tiny piece of fabric that barely covered my ass, and it was so form fitting in the front, pushing my tits together, that I didn't bother to wear a bra. I could barely breathe as it was. The dress flared a little because of the ruffling effect underneath and came down a few inches below my ass. Alice had found matching white underwear that had ruffles on the butt, so when I would bend over, one would think it was part of the dress. The damn cape was longer than my dress and stopped just above my knees.

Thankfully, the black Mary Janes I was wearing on my feet were flat, so I wouldn't have to worry about breaking an ankle or something. One would hope, but the night is still young. I didn't fuss over wearing any stockings on my legs, because I knew as the night wore on, I would only be itching to rip them off my body.

Putting my foot down with Alice, which was not an easy feat, I decided to forgo the wig, seeing as I wasn't so thrilled at the prospect of my scalp emitting gallons of sweat, and wore my hair down. Waves of hair cascaded down to the middle of my back and Alice found the cutest sparkly red headband that seemed to glisten against my chocolate brown locks. My hair was the only wholesome aspect of this outfit.

I looked like Snow White's evil prostitute twin…_Walt Disney would be so proud_.

"Okay, Princess Belle, let's go find your beast…and me my Prince Charming." I interlocked my arm with Alice's as we giggled and exited her bedroom to go join her party guests downstairs.

Letting my inhibitions go, I realized that Alice was indeed correct. I needed to let loose, and let loose I certainly did. Once we made it downstairs, we quickly spotted Jasper and our dear friend Rosalie conversing with a mammoth of a man dressed as a football player, who turned out to be Jasper's older brother, Emmett. He was leaning awfully close to Rose, and I briefly wondered if something was brewing between them.

Once he was introduced to me, Emmett immediately pulled me into what can only be described as a bone crushing hug, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. He was delighted to finally meet one of Jasper's close friends. Apparently, Emmett lived with Edward in Chicago and they owned their own architectural firm, which according to Emmett, was hugely successful.

Jasper was extremely close to his brothers, and he was so excited that Edward and Emmett decided to make the trip to attend his Halloween party. Alice had met them before when she and Jasper flew to Chicago this past summer. She liked to describe Emmett as fun loving and goofy, and had said that Edward was more serious and brooding. Alice had also mentioned that even though Jasper was her soul mate, Edward was some serious eye candy.

I had to admit, I was curious to meet this guy that I had heard so much about, but Edward was nowhere to be found.

"So, where the hell is Edward?" Alice inquired, as if reading my thoughts.

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Hell if I know. I left him at the hotel taking a business call. Work first, you know. He told me he would catch a cab here and meet us when he was good and ready."

"Yeah, that's our brother for you," Jasper sighed. He shot me a sideways glance and commented thoughtfully, "Edward's much like you, Bells…in need of letting go and enjoying himself."

Now it was my turn for the eye rolling. "Alright, enough you guys. Why don't we continue this great debate on the dance floor…but let's do a shot first!" I winked at Rosalie who cocked her eyebrow in my direction.

Three shots of Patron and four apple martinis later, I was feeling quite relaxed and in my element. Rosalie, Alice and I danced until there was a thin sheen of sweat coating our bodies. In desperate need of fresh air and my ears in need of a break from the music that was pounding through them, I decided this would be a great time to step outside and called the babysitter to check and see how my Elyse was doing.

It took ten minutes for Mrs. Cope to assure me that my daughter was perfectly content in her bed sleeping. I thanked her profusely and ended the call. Thank God for Mrs. Cope. She lived in the apartment next to mine and was such a sweet older lady. When I had asked her to babysit for the night, she practically pounced on me with excitement, informing me that it was a great idea that I get away, even if it was only one night, and given that I was only twenty minutes away.

Still on a euphoric high caused by dancing and drinking, I relished breathing in the cool October air for a bit longer. I walked a little farther in the backyard of Alice and Jasper's house. The night was a black sheet trying to hinder my journey through the grass, my only source of light being the moon and the faint, white twinkling lights which traced an outline of the gazebo. I perched myself on a bench in the white gazebo and closed my eyes. My senses were immediately accosted with the smell of cigarette smoke. I turned to my left and saw an orange glow followed by a billowy cloud of smoke swirling into the air.

I was obviously not alone.

"Hello?" I called into the night. No one bothered to answer, but rather I could tell that this person simply continued to smoke away.

I heard the crunching of footsteps along the crisp leaves on the ground coming from behind me. I wasn't frightened or anything, for I knew that it was probably some harmless partygoer stepping outside to smoke a butt. However, I was growing annoyed at whoever was attempting to be all dark and mysterious about it. _Are they trying to spook me?_

I started to get up, resigning myself to not finding out who this mysterious smoker was, when a dark figure emerged from the side of the gazebo, finally showing himself.

It was the Phantom of the Opera…literally. Some guy was dressed, quite deliciously I might add, wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt with ruffling in the front that outlined his muscles quite nicely. His black cape was massive, undulating on either side of him as he walked. Even though half of his face was covered with a white mask, I could deduce that this guy was very handsome, with a light dusting of stubble outlining his very prominent jaw bone. From what I could observe, he looked as though he was chiseled out of marble. His hair, a unique coppery hue, was scattered in all directions atop his head, creating some sort of haphazard bed-head look. He oozed sex appeal.

Now standing face to face with him, he decided to finally speak. "What's a beautiful woman like you doing sitting here by her lonesome in the dark?" His voice was soft yet powerful. I felt my face ignite on fire at his words. I smiled shyly.

"I needed some cool air," was all I offered to him. Truthfully, I was transfixed, not allowing myself to tear my eyes away from his stunning emerald orbs. His eyes were so clear and vibrant. I had never seen a color like this. Ever.

As if invading my thoughts, he flashed me the sexiest crooked grin, showcasing his perfect teeth.

"Mind if I join you? I'm not one for big crowds." He made his way to the bench and took a seat. He patted the spot next to him and I accepted, perching myself once again.

"Hey. Do you mind if I bum a cigarette off you?" I hedged tentatively. I hadn't smoked in years and since letting loose was my mantra for the evening…and I had been drinking…

"Why, I'm shocked Snow White," he chuckled, placing his hand over his chest in mocked horror. "Whatever will the seven dwarfs say?" he jested, proffering me a smoke from the box.

Jesus, his voice was like pure silk being draped over my body.

Eyeing him incredulously, I snagged a cigarette and held it up to my mouth, a sign for him to light it for me. He complied right away.

I inhaled a long drag, holding the smoke in my lungs long enough to feel a slight burn. I parted my lips, forming a slight "O" and slowly exhaled. "Just so happens that I came here without the accompaniment of my seven dwarfs. This Snow White likes to live on the edge." I winked at this stranger, enjoying what was becoming our playful banter.

"Well, judging from your outfit, I can tell," he raked his eyed over my body and licked his lips.

I shook my head and laughed, "Oh, if you only knew!"

"I couldn't help but overhear your phone conversation before. You have a daughter?" this stranger questioned as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Yes I do. She's two going on twenty-two," I chuckled, shaking my head. "She has such a stubborn streak. This morning, she refused to let me dress her, stating that she was a big girl. I have a feeling she's going to make me go prematurely gray."

He threw his head back in laughter. "Well, having a girl could do that to you. I've seen what some friends of mine go through with their daughters. Just wait until she turns into a teenager."

"Please, I don't even want to think about that," I groaned.

"How is your husband handling the task of raising a little girl?" he questioned, peering at me nervously.

"Oh…" I paused, taking one last drag of my cigarette before dropping it to the ground and extinguishing it with the bottom of my shoe.

How the hell was I going to explain this? Did I even want to? I was having a little fun flirting with this guy, and I didn't want to ruin it by spilling some sad story. I decided I would give a simple answer, considering it looked as though this guy was asking about my husband to see if I was indeed spoken for. I wanted to rectify that misconception immediately.

"No, I'm not married. The father is actually out of the picture," I informed him, looking away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He placed his hand on my arm to comfort me and I instantly felt the warmth of his simple touch. It felt as though there were tiny electrical sparks were coursing through my nerves, awakening my senses. I didn't want him to let go.

Unfortunately, he did when I turned a bit to face him again.

"Don't be. I'm certainly not sorry. It was for the best and I am perfectly content having my daughter all to myself. Listen, if you don't mind, I would rather not have us share our sad stories. I'm enjoying your company right now and I would hate it if our time was spent disclosing unpleasant aspects of our lives."

A smile played on his face. "That sounds great to me."

For the next hour, we sat outside, encased in our own bubble, oblivious to anyone else who had stepped foot in the yard. We conversed about different topics stemming from favorite sports teams, to favorite books, to music, to just observations about life. I was surprised how easy I found it to talk to this alluring stranger. It was even more shocking that we had many things in common, especially when it came to books and music. I didn't even find it the least bit odd that we had never revealed our names or anything too personal about ourselves, such as our ages. Not even our backgrounds or what college we went to was up for discussion. It was as though he was mirroring my own thoughts of just living in the present and not getting hung up on actualities. I guess we made a silent pact to stay anonymous.

We were clearly enjoying each other's company, and I didn't want the night to end, but the chill in the air brought me back to reality as I began to shiver. The Phantom, as I had dubbed him, reached out and tentatively placed his hand on my knee, rubbing it with his thumb. My body immediately responded to his touch as I felt a spark of electricity pulse in my veins, igniting the pleasure points on my body.

"You're so cold. Perhaps we should head inside," he offered.

"Um, I guess we should. I hadn't noticed it getting nippier out here." I fixed my cape, making sure it was covering my shoulders and arms.

"Yeah. Come on, Snow White. It's time to warm you up." He winked, making me melt and I briefly wondered if he had meant his statement to be a double entendre. He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it instantly and got up from my spot on the bench.

Wanting to see where this would lead, I admitted, "I do want to go inside, but I don't feel like joining the party. To tell you the truth, I've had such nice time sitting here and talking with you."

"Me, too," he stated softly gazing intensely into my eyes. A look of contemplation came across his face. "I have an idea. Why don't we take this conversation inside and try to find an empty room or something so we can continue."

I smiled and let go of his hand, realizing that I was still holding it, and began to retreat from my stranger. I looked over my shoulder and cocked an eyebrow toward him. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Once we were inside, I quickly scanned the living room to see if I could spot my friends, secretly hoping that I wouldn't. I had a feeling that if they saw me ascend the stairs with some guy, they would have the DJ shout it to the entire party that Bella Swan was going to finally "get some." I may have been presumptuous to think that I was going upstairs to have sex with this guy, but it was just the whole mysteriousness of what was going on between us that made me entertain thoughts of at least fooling around with him. Not to mention, I hadn't gotten any type of release from a man in…well, a _very_ long time.

We managed to go unseen as we left the crowded party room and headed for the stairs. I don't know why I never offered to this guy that not only was I best friends with the host and hostess of this party, but I was also staying the night in one of the guest rooms. I guess you can chalk it up to us opting to be anonymous for one night.

The Phantom made me walk in front of him. As I started to walk towards the staircase, I felt his body lightly press into my back and I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered with delight. He leaned in close, his lips gently grazing my ear.

"Once you get up those stairs, follow me," he commanded with a whisper.

I closed my eyes for a moment and simply nodded. I began my ascent up the stairs, holding on to the railing for support, as my excitement over being alone again with this guy was making me weak in the knees.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, the Phantom moved swiftly ahead of me into the dark hallway. I made sure I didn't follow too close, but rather close enough to see his cape swishing behind him, luring me forward.

He chose the guest room opposite of mine and gently opened the door and entered. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I noticed that my stranger didn't turn on the lights. Neither did I. We had met in the dark, conversing amidst the nebulous landscape with only the faint twinkling of the gazebo lights as a backdrop. I found it fitting that the moonlight illuminating from the windows was creating the same scene as before.

The beautiful stranger turned around to face me, the moonlight creating a halo of light around him. In some sort of grand gesture, he carefully removed his white mask, revealing his entire façade.

He was breathtaking.

I was still standing by the doorway as he began to glide over to me. He removed his cape and threw it off to the side on the floor. I moved forward a bit in order to close the door with a soft click.

My stranger's emerald eyes were piercing into mine, gluing me to my spot. The look on his face was one of determination. I couldn't move, as I was mesmerized…and extremely nervous. I had already been alone with this man, but this time, it felt different. Gone was our playful banter as the air around us was thick with sexual tension. I just couldn't bring myself to move.

I didn't have to, as Phantom advanced his way to me, stopping mere inches from my face. He slowly leaned forward and my breathing hitched. He smirked and he leaned in more as he snaked his arm behind me to lock the door. We stayed where we were, gazing at one another, his arm holding me still. I slowly untied my cape and plopped it down on a chair that was next to the door. Upon bringing my arm back to my side, my stranger reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling my arm to him.

We said nothing. The only sound in the room was our breathing.

He placed my hand on his face and I couldn't help but brush his cheek softly, relishing the feeling of his stubble that had begun to sprout on his face.

I tentatively raised my other hand to touch the other side of his face. I outlined that defined jaw line I had admired before, wanting to lean in and lick it so badly.

The tips of my fingers ghosted over his pouty lips. He opened his mouth slightly and let his pink tongue peek out to taste my index finger. A small moan escaped me as he started to softly suck on the tip.

_Who knew this would be so erotic? _

The feeling of his hot wet tongue against the pad of my finger made me ache for his tongue to lick and suck elsewhere, preferably on my clit, which was currently throbbing at the moment. I closed my eyes as my breathing started to pick up, my chest heaving slightly.

I gasped as Phantom quickly pulled me against him, my hands dropping to clutch his muscular biceps, allowing me to feel his very prominent hard on pressing on my stomach. My need for him was so intense that if we separated now, my body would surely shrivel up and wither away, cold and lifeless.

Before I knew what was even happening, my beautiful stranger pinned me up against the door as his lips found mine in the near darkness. He held me tighter and kissed me slowly and sensually. He hands began to explore my body.

He cupped my breasts as his thumbs circled around my nipples, refusing to touch where I wanted him to. So close, yet so far…

All too soon, he broke the kiss. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to come on so aggressively, but I've wanted to kiss you ever since I laid eyes on you. You looked so lost…so alone, and I felt as if you were echoing my own feelings." He pressed his forehead to mine, grazing my nipples with his feather light touches.

"I wanted to kiss you, too," I panted.

"So, you don't mind my hands becoming acquainted with your amazing body?" His hands began roaming under my dress, finally placing his hands on my ass, squeezing it.

"N-no," I stammered. "In fact, I like it very much," I stated softly, closing my eyes. I felt the effects of my alcohol consumption kick in. I wasn't inebriated yet, but I was buzzed…definitely buzzed.

His lips ghosted along my collarbone, to my neck, and up to the sweet spot under my ear. He kept on circling this path as he licked and sucked softly. My hands made their way to his hair, running my fingers through his soft sexy locks. I was going to relish every second of this.

"Christ"…_lick…"_You are"…_suck_…"Such a beautiful creature"…_nibble_…"Your skin is so delectable."

"God, you're fucking gorgeous." I pulled tighter on his hair, earning a soft moan from his lips. I felt my panties getting wetter and wetter, and I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to take it before I needed a release. In that moment, I wanted us stripped of our clothing…bare, so we could just…feel.

As if reading my thoughts, Phantom locked his eyes with mine and flashed me the sexiest crooked grin. "I need you out of this dress. You make the fucking hottest Snow White, but I want to feel every inch of you."

Without a word, I raised my arms as my beautiful stranger's hands played with the hem of my dress before swiftly removing it from my body. The movement caused my breasts to bounce a little, something my Phantom definitely took notice of. He eyed them as though they were the last pair on earth and before I could register what he was doing, his mouth latched on to my right nipple as his hand pleasured the left, rubbing his palm against it.

I moaned in appreciation and gripped his head, pulling him tighter toward me, needing to feel as connected as possible. His tongue swirled around my nipple and when he gently bit down, causing me to shudder.

I longed to kiss him again, so I pulled his head up and took his upper lip in my mouth and licked and sucked. He, in turn, captured my lower lip and began doing the same thing. Our kisses turned feverish as our tongues mingled and danced together, laboring our breathing.

I broke the kiss this time, desperately wanting to feel his body. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his pants. He was a sight standing before me. I tentatively reached my hands out to place them on his chest. My hands traveled up to his shoulders and I gently let the shirt fall from his arms.

I took in everything: his muscular pecks, his broad shoulders, his six-pack abs, the delicious way his pants hung low on his hips, revealing the clearly defined V of his hips that I planned on licking and nibbling at later. He had just a light dusting of chest hair, including the light line under his belly button leading me to the Promised Land.

His hands explored everywhere- my arms, my back, my neck, and my breasts. His fingers traced a line of fire from my collarbone, over to each of my breasts where he made a point to circle my nipples in a torturously slow way, to my bellybutton, to the top of my ruffled panties. He stuck one finger just below the waistband, ghosting it from hip to hip. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back to rest on the door. Phantom took that as an invitation to assault my neck again and I welcomed it. My hands went back to stroking the hair at the nape of his neck.

He took his fingers and hooked them on either side of my panties and lowered them down my body, placing kisses along my torso as he descended. He swirled his tongue around my belly button as I lifted one foot at a time to rid myself of the last of my clothing. He quickly flipped off my shoes, throwing them over each shoulder, causing them to land on the floor with a thump.

He was now on his knees staring straight ahead at his target- my bare glistening pussy.

"So beautiful," my beautiful stranger ventured, as he ran his hands up and down the backs of my thighs while licking his lips.

He took his index finger to my core and rubbed my outer lips. "And so very wet," he quipped. "Tell me, Snow White, did I do this to you? Am I the reason you are positively dripping with desire?" He questioned, knowing full well what my answer would be.

_Thank you, Jesus. This stunning stranger is a dirty talker…and I just got even wetter…_

"Y-yes," I stammered. "This is crazy. I mean I just met you, but I feel like you understand me. I feel as though we've known each other for years instead of mere hours," I whispered, unable to calm my shaking voice. I mean, his finger was still teasing my aching center for Christ's sake!

"You are an enigma I wish to spend forever trying to solve. I've enjoyed our conversation immensely tonight, but I think I know how we can make the most of our time together," he grinned, grabbing hold of my left calf and placing it over his shoulder.

"You're gorgeous Snow White and I need to taste you. I bet you taste so damn sweet…please, may I?" he licked his lips and looked up from his lashes, his lust filled eyes dark.

_He can do any damn thing he wants as long as he never stops talking dirty to me! I think he's trying to kill me._

"Oh God, yes! I need you. I want you to touch me with your tongue." My head had definitely clouded over.

I glanced down, anticipating his touch when I saw him lean in, his mouth open. Just when I felt his breath on me, cooling my wet throbbing pussy, his eyes captured mine as he darted his tongue out and took one slow long swipe of my lips.

That's when I lost it. I moaned out in pleasure, closing my eyes, as my back instantly started to arch. I forgot how fucking great this felt. James had rarely gone down on me, but my beautiful stranger was taking this feeling to new heights, making me soar with ecstasy. I writhed against his mouth, trying to gain as much friction as I could.

My Phantom placed open mouth kisses all over my slick center and then took one lip in his mouth and sucked on it softly, swirling his tongue around.

"Oh God! Don't stop…please don't stop," I cried as I pulled him closer to me by his hair.

He moaned and let go of one lip and gave the same treatment to the other. One of his hands snaked up my body to rub and pinch my hard, pert, nipple, creating a delectable mixture of pain and pleasure.

Still writhing, my tempo increased when my beautiful stranger's tongue mingled around my opening, running it up the insides of my lips, and finally reaching my aching clit.

"Ungh…shit…so good," I drawled, taking one of my hands from his head to play with my neglected tit. "You feel so fucking good…"

The pleasure was starting to be too much. I was so close to getting my release.

"Mmm…You are simply delicious. I could never tire of pleasuring you like this. Your juices taste so fucking sweet. Just as I suspected."

He increased his efforts and gave my clit the attention it really needed by flicking it, running the tip of his tongue back and forth in staccato movements.

"That's it! Oh, right there…mmm…I'm going to cum soon…" I was spinning out of control, my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Let go, beautiful. I want to feel you cum on my mouth." He took my clit in his mouth and nibbled and sucked on it.

That was my undoing, as I cried out in my moment of ecstasy. My stranger lapped up everything I gave him, moaning and breathing heavily through his nose.

As I was coming down from the best orgasm of my existence, he gently lifted the leg that was on his shoulder and made sure my foot was back on the ground. I was still panting and I wiped the sheen of sweat from my forehead on the back of my hand, my breathing beginning to slow.

"Come. Let's go lie down." My beautiful stranger winked and pulled me tightly to him, grabbing my ass.

I wasted no time in jumping slightly to wrap my legs around his waist and crossing my ankles, locking me to him. Hey, I was living in the moment, right? I felt his very prominent erection that was poking through his pants against my pussy. He obviously wasn't complaining.

"Good, because I haven't even started with you, yet," I countered, wiggling my hips, arousing him further.

My phantom growled before he bent down to brush his lips against mine and carrying me over to the bed. Without breaking our heated kiss, he lowered us on the mattress, placing himself on top with my legs refusing to let go of him.

As my beautiful stranger was maneuvering himself to lean on his side in order to face me, I swiftly pushed on his chest and rolled over on top of him. He cocked his eyebrow as his lopsided smile formed on his face. I was straddling his waist and swayed my hips from side to side, garnering a buck of my phantom's hips, brushing his massive hard-on against my eager center.

Rubbing my hands down his chest, I leaned in toward his left ear. I took his lobe in my mouth and sucked on it and bit down gently before I let it go. I brushed my lips against his ear and whispered, "My turn."

**October 30th 2009- ONE YEAR LATER**

"Hey Bells!" Alice greeted as she entered my place of work, _Little Leaps Learning Center, _clutching the hand of a very cute little girl. "This is Kate, Jasper's niece who is starting school here today. Kate, this is your new teacher, Miss Bella." She gently pushed Kate toward me.

I bent down to her level and flashed the little beauty a warm smile. "Well, hello, Kate. It's so nice to finally meet you. Your Uncle Jasper talks about you all the time. I'm so excited to be your preschool teacher this year. We're going to have lots of fun."

"Auntie Alice says you are nice. I think you're pretty and nice," Kate shyly stated, a smile splayed on her face.

"Aw thank you, sweetie. Come with me and I'll get you all settled before the rest of the kids pile in." I stood up and held out my hand and Kate eagerly laced her fingers with mine. I looked down at her, noticing that she had the most unique hue to her hair. It reminded me of someone that I had met what seemed like another lifetime ago.

"Bye Auntie Alice! I'm going with Miss Bella now," Kate gave Alice a simple wave and started to pull me toward the classroom.

I stilled our movements and turned to Kate. "Sweetie, I have to talk to your Auntie for a second. If you go through those doors, you will find Miss Angela who will introduce you to my daughter, Elyse. They are waiting for you." Kate let go of my hand and ran to the other room.

Alice laughed, "That little girl is so excited to come here. She couldn't stop talking about it all night and Edward had a hard time putting her to sleep last night. I don't think the move from Chicago to Seattle has even fazed her. They have only been here one week and it's as though they have lived here forever."

"How are Edward and Emmett taking the move?" I asked my friend. Four months ago, Jasper's brothers decided to open a new office in Seattle, making here their new headquarters and the Chicago office a satellite one. Apparently, they couldn't take being away from their family. Plus, now that Jasper and Alice were engaged, they wanted to be closer to their brother now more than ever.

Emmett played a major part in moving the company here. Last year at Alice and Jasper's Halloween party, I had seen a connection between Rosalie and Emmett. It turned out that they hooked up that night and had been talking ever since. He even flew Rose out for a weekend this past summer. She wanted me to come, but I couldn't take time off of work, as the daycare center was open all year round, and I didn't want to leave Elyse for a whole weekend. To say that Rose was ecstatic about Emmett's move was an understatement. I could tell they were really into each other, wanting to progress to the next level of their relationship. I was so happy for Rosalie.

"Emmett is on cloud nine now that he gets to see his sweet Rosie practically every day. He's all moved in at his condo. Edward and Kate just got here, so they have been staying with us at the house until their place is done being painted. I still can't believe you haven't met Edward. You're the only one, you know. No worries, though, he's going to be appearing at our party tonight. I swear he better because last year he showed up for like thirty minutes then totally flaked and went back to his hotel. "

"Well, I have been really busy, Al. I have been staying until closing this past month and I think the long hours are taking a toll on Elyse," I sighed.

"I hope you told Angela that you will be leaving early with me when I come to pick up Kate later this afternoon. You are not going to back out of this party missy. After all, maybe your beautiful stranger will show up and you will be swept off of your feet again." Alice winked and nudged my arm with her elbow.

Ah, my beautiful stranger, my Phantom. I hadn't had such a hot night like that since then. He gave me the most mind blowing orgasm that I truly had never experienced. He was so skilled with his hands and his tongue that I had to repay the favor. I ended up giving him what he had described, a _fan-fucking-tastic _blow job_._ We fell asleep naked, wrapped and tangled up with one another. The next morning, I awoke by myself with no trace of my stranger having been there. He didn't even leave a note or a number. I had hoped that when we woke in the morning, he would want to see me again. I felt so connected to him and his touches were incredibly electric. Having never felt that way before, I mourned his loss.

I ended up spilling to Rose and Alice about my encounter with my beautiful stranger. They thought it was incredibly steamy, yet having a bit of romance to it. I informed them that we never even exchanged our names, but we had so much in common. I admitted to my friends that this man intrigued me enough to want to seek him out, but I knew no real personal information about him. Hell, I didn't even know where he lived. Alice was convinced that it was one of Jasper's co-workers, but I was resigned to the fact that I would never see this stranger again. I didn't feel like describing my phantom's amazingly stunning features because I felt as though it would ruin the whole mystique of it all. All I gave up was that he exuded sex. They merely laughed and were giddy that I finally had let my guard down a little.

"Don't fret, Alice. I will be there. Who am I going to be dressed as this year?" My dear friend had made it a point to surprise me instead of just telling me what my costume was.

"Nope. I'm not dishing. Just be ready to leave by five. Oh, and Kate will be going to Esme and Carlisle's house for the night as well. Edward wanted Elyse to have a friend."

"That was nice of him. He didn't have to do that, considering he's never even met me before." I would be sure to thank him properly when I met him.

After Alice left, the day seemed to fly by. Kate blended in perfectly with the other kids in my four year olds class. Elyse, who was in the three year olds class, became fast friends with Kate. They even held hands all through play time outside. It was the cutest thing to witness.

At five o'clock, I gathered up Kate and Elyse and their belongings and we waited by the front desk. As I saw Alice's yellow Porsche enter the driveway, I realized that I forgot to retrieve my purse from the closet in my classroom.

"Girls, I left my bag in my room. Just sit right here and I'll be right back." I ran to get my purse. As I was running back toward the front, I heard Kate scream, "Daddy!" _I thought Alice was picking her up._

When I reentered the room, I saw Alice holding Elyse in her arms, and Kate was in the arms of what I assumed was Edward, their backs facing us. She was showing off her artwork she had painted today which was displayed on the wall. I noticed immediately that they had the same tint to their hair.

"Hey Bells! Edward wanted to come with me to pick up Kate. He wanted to know how to get here and he wanted to meet his teacher, which would be you!" Alice quipped. "Edward? Come over here and meet my best friend Bella."

I turned around to the desk so I could sign myself out. When I was finished, I spun around and my eyes were met with the most gorgeous emerald eyes. I shifted my gaze to his hair and it slowly traveled down to that familiar chiseled jaw. What did it for me was that crooked grin that was etched in my brain.

Oh. My. God.

I had come face to face with The Phantom, my beautiful stranger.

The guy who gave me the most intense pleasure I had never known existed.

The guy who had starred in my dreams every night.

The guy who had fallen asleep with me and then left me without as much as a simple _goodbye_.

My beautiful stranger who happened to be Jasper's brother…

"Hello, I'm Edward. So nice to meet you." He extended his hand toward me.

I tentatively took his hand in mine, immediately feeling the heat radiating through my body.

"Hi. I'm Bella."

Things were about to get extremely interesting. Happy Halloween to me.

**Special thanks to ForeverYoung82 for being my beta.**

**Remember to go to= http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2072412/NJNYTwiGals**


End file.
